footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Champions League 2016-17
Real Madrid | count = 12 | second_other = Juventus | matches = 125 | goals = 380 | attendance = | top_scorer = Cristiano Ronaldo | prevseason = 2015–16 | nextseason = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 UEFA Champions League was the 62nd season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 25th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The 2017 UEFA Champions League Final was played at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales. The winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League will qualify as the UEFA representative at the 2017 FIFA Club World Cup in the United Arab Emirates, and also earn the right to play against the winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League in the 2017 UEFA Super Cup. Real Madrid are the defending champions. Association team allocation A total of 78 teams from 53 of the 55 UEFA member associations are expected to participate in the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League (the exceptions being Liechtenstein, which does not organise a domestic league, and Kosovo, whose participation was not accepted in their first attempt as UEFA members). The association ranking based on the UEFA country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–3 each have four teams qualify. *Associations 4–6 each have three teams qualify. *Associations 7–15 each have two teams qualify. *Associations 16–54 (except Liechtenstein) each have one team qualify. *The winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League and 2015–16 UEFA Europa League are each given an additional entry if they do not qualify for the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League through their domestic league. Because a maximum of five teams from one association can enter the Champions League, if both the Champions League title holders and the Europa League title holders are from the same top three ranked association and finish outside the top four of their domestic league, the fourth-placed team of their association would be moved to the Europa League. For this season: **The winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League, Real Madrid, qualified through their domestic league, meaning the additional entry for the Champions League title holders was not necessary. **The winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League, Sevilla, did not qualify through their domestic league, meaning the additional entry for the Europa League title holders was necessary. Association ranking For the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their 2015 UEFA country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2010–11 to 2014–15. Apart from the allocation based on the country coefficients, associations may have additional teams participating in the Champions League, as noted below: * – Additional berth for Europa League title holders | | |} Distribution In the default access list, the Champions League title holders enter the group stage. However, since Real Madrid already qualified for the group stage (as the runners-up of the 2015–16 La Liga), the Champions League title holders berth in the group stage is given to the Europa League title holders, Sevilla. Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses, except Sevilla which qualified as Europa League title holders (TH: Champions League title holders; EL: Europa League title holders). Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams are divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draw for the first and second qualifying rounds was held on 20 June 2016. The first legs will be played on 28 June, and the second legs will be played on 5 and 6 July 2016. |} Second qualifying round The first legs will be played on 12 and 13 July, and the second legs will be played on 19 and 20 July 2016. |Ferencváros|HUN|1–1|1–1 }} |} Third qualifying round The third qualifying round is split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections enter the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League play-off round. A total of 30 teams play in the third qualifying round: |- !colspan=6|Champions Route }} |- !colspan=6|League Route }} |} Play-off round The play-off round is split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections enter the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League group stage. A total of 20 teams play in the play-off round. |- !colspan=6|Champions Route }} |- !colspan=6|League Route |} Group stage The draw for the group stage was held on 25 August 2016, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams were seeded into four pots based on the following principles (introduced starting 2015–16 season): *Pot 1 contained the title holders and the champions of the top seven associations based on their 2015 UEFA country coefficients. *Pot 2, 3 and 4 contained the remaining teams, seeded based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams enter the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League round of 32. The matchdays are 13–14 September, 27–28 September, 18–19 October, 1–2 November, 22–23 November, and 6–7 December 2016. The youth teams of the clubs that qualify for the group stage also play in the 2016–17 UEFA Youth League on the same matchdays, where they compete in the UEFA Champions League Path (the youth domestic champions of the top 32 associations compete in a separate Domestic Champions Path until the knockout phase). A total of 17 national associations are represented in the group stage. Leicester City and Rostov will make their debut appearances in the group stage. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Bracket |3|3|6 |POR|Porto|0|0|0|ITA|'Juventus'|2|1|3 |FRA|Paris Saint-Germain|4|1|5|ESP|'Barcelona'|0|6|6 |GER|'Bayern Munich'|5|5|10|ENG|Arsenal|1|1|2 |ESP|'Real Madrid'|3|3|6|ITA|Napoli|1|1|2 |GER|Bayer Leverkusen|2|0|2|ESP|'Atlético Madrid'|4|0|4 |ESP|Sevilla|2|0|2|ENG|'Leicester City'|1|2|3 |GER|Borussia Dortmund|2|1|3|FRA|'Monaco'|3|3|6 |ITA|'Juventus'|3|0|3|ESP|Barcelona|0|0|0 |GER|Bayern Munich|1|2|3|ESP|'Real Madrid' |2|4|6 |ESP|'Atlético Madrid'|1|1|2|ENG|Leicester City|0|1|1 |FRA|Monaco|0|1|1|ITA|'Juventus'|2|2|4 |ESP|'Real Madrid'|3|1|4|ESP|Atlético Madrid|0|2|2 |ITA|Juventus||ESP|Real Madrid|}} Round of 16 The draw was held on 12 December 2016. The first legs were played on 14, 15, 21 and 22 February, and the second legs were played on 7, 8, 14 and 15 March 2017. Summary |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Sterling Agüero Stones Sané |goals2=Falcao Mbappé |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=53,351 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Mbappé Fabinho Bakayoko |goals2=Sané |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=15,700 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} 6–6 on aggregate. Monaco won on away goals. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Benzema Kroos Casemiro |goals2=Insigne |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,000 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Napoli |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Mertens |goals2=Ramos Mertens Morata |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=56,695 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Real Madrid won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Mitroglou |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=55,124 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Aubameyang Pulisic |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=65,849 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Borussia Dortmund won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Robben Lewandowski Thiago Müller |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Arsenal |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Walcott |goals2=Lewandowski Robben Douglas Costa Vidal |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,911 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} Bayern Munich won 10–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Porto |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Pjaca Dani Alves |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=49,229 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Dybala |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,161 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Juventus won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Bellarabi Savić |goals2=Saúl Griezmann Gameiro Torres |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=29,300 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=49,133 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} Atlético Madrid won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Di María Draxler Cavani |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=46,484 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=L. Suárez Kurzawa Messi Neymar Roberto |goals2=Cavani |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=96,290 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Barcelona won 6–5 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Sevilla |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1=Sarabia Correa |goals2=Vardy |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=38,834 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Morgan Albrighton |goals2= |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,520 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} Leicester City won 3–2 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw was held on 17 March 2017. The first legs were played on 11 and 12 April, and the second legs were played on 18 and 19 April 2017. Summary }} |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1=Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=51,423 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Vardy |goals2=Saúl |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,548 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Atlético Madrid won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=18:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Dembélé Kagawa |goals2=Mbappé Bender |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=65,849 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:50 |team1=Monaco |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Mbappé Falcao Germain |goals2=Reus |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=17,135 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Monaco won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Vidal |goals2=Ronaldo |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=4–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Ronaldo Asensio |goals2=Lewandowski Ramos |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,346 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Real Madrid won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Dybala Chiellini |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,092 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=96,290 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Juventus won 3–0 on aggregate. Semi-finals The draw was held on 21 April 2017. The first legs will be played on 2 and 3 May, and the second legs will be played on 9 and 10 May 2017. Summary |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score= 3–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= 77,609 |referee= Martin Atkinson }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1 = Saúl Ñíguez Griezmann |goals2 = Isco |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance= 53,422 |referee= Cüneyt Çakır }} Real Madrid won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Higuaín |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=16,762 |referee=Antonio Miguel Mateu Lahoz }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1 = Mandžukić Dani Alves |goals2 = Mbappé |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=40,244 |referee=Björn Kuipers }} Juventus won 4–1 on aggregate. Final The final was played on 3 June 2017 at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |score= 1–4 |report= UEFA Report BBC Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Mandžukić Cuadrado |goals2=Ronaldo Casemiro Asensio |stadium=Millennium Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=65,842 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} Top goalscorers Statistics exclude qualifying rounds and play-off round. Note: Players and teams in bold are still active in the competition. See also *2016–17 UEFA Europa League *UEFA Euro 2016 External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) Category:2016–17 UEFA Champions League 2016-17